Friends Forever
by Miwokgirl101
Summary: Jaden & Yusei are friends that must unite forces to fight an evil from their past. Along the way they discover new friends, romance, & friendships that'll last forever. JadenXAlexis YuseiXAki Not a JadenXYusei Better than it sounds.Plz respond 2 AN in ch2
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all reviewers! I have decided to try out a story where Yugioh GX and 5D are in the same time period. Yes I know they are in different times, but this is a what if story. Trust me there are a lot of what ifs. Anyways I might have gotten a little too creative with this. Warning: I might make the characters OOC (out of character for new people on fanfiction). Also I'm making Jaden act like normal, but more serious and I cannot write duels. Writing them are too hard for me. I know weird.**

**Summary: FYI, Jaden and Yusei are in the same time period. Jaden and Yusei are best friends and have known each other for years. Though how do they know each other since they live really far apart and some may say are total opposites. Well let's watch as they reunite to take down an evil so great, it may just kill them. Jaden X Alexis. Yusei X Aki. Maybe more couples though. Different ending to season 4.**

**Me: Hey reviewers! I am sorry if you don't like my story!**

**Jaden: Ah, sweet! I get to duel again. I didn't want to stop my adventures at D.A.**

**Alexis: Yeah and the producers didn't even show season 4 which was in Japanese.**

**Me: I know! I was so peeved when they did that! I nearly murdered my laptop when I discovered season 4 never got showed. I was/am a GX fan! Though I like 5D as well.**

**Yusei: Thank you. I thought you were going to leave 5D in the dust.**

**Aki: No, she wouldn't do that. She loves animes too much.**

**Me: Though for some odd reason, I never bothered to watch the original Yugioh.**

**Jaden: Then how the heck did you discover GX or 5D?**

**Me: *shrugs* I was flipping through the channels and discovered GX. Then I heard about 5D and decided to give it a chance.**

**Alexis: Can we start the story? This A/N is getting long.**

**Me: Fine, start the clip, I mean story!**

(At Duel Academy) **[Not Aki's academy]**

It was a normal day at Duel Academy. Well as normal as Duel Academy could get. Anyways, as an overview, Syrus and Hasselberry were dueling to see who the better duelist was. Jesse was hanging out with Blair. Atticus was trying to catch a few waves before it got dark out. Jasmine was trying to catch up on some homework she forgot to do earlier. Chazz was trying to ask out Mindy. Jaden and Alexis were well just hanging out by the cliff close to the Slifer dorms. They were both having a nice chat and looking at the sunset.

"So Jaden, what are you going to do after leaving here?" asked Alexis.

"Well Lex, I haven't really thought about that. I was probably going to travel the world and catch up with some old friends. I'll keep in touch with you guys though." said Jaden.

"Cool. So who else do you know outside of Duel Academy?"

"Well over at New Domino City they have created this new type of dueling where you can duel while riding a motorcycle. So over summer vacation I went there. I wandered around the city and discovered new friends along the way. I met this cool guy named Yusei. He used to live on a poor island called the Satellite, but now lives with his friends in New Domino City. He lives in a giant apartment owned by the parents of these twins named Leo and Luna. They're sweet little kids. Heck, Luna says that Leo should be my brother since we act so similar. Apparently, we both love to duel and can eat a lot of food. Plus we're both hyper. Anyways, Yusei also has a rival named Jack who's very arrogant and stoic. In a way, he's like a combination of Zane and Chazz. He was the King of Turbo Duels, but then he lost to Yusei so Yusei is really the King of Turbo Duels. Also I think that he likes a reporter named Carly. She's really nice, but a little bit goofy and wears big glasses. She seems to be able to actually make Jack nice at times. And then there's Akiza though she prefers being called Aki. She has psychic powers, but is nice when you get to know her. Although Yusei and Aki won't admit it, they both like each other."

"Wow. So have they gone on adventures to save the world too?" joked Alexis.

"Actually, yes. They dueled these evil dudes called Dark Signers and saved the world from this crazy guy who thought he was the King of the Underworld." said Alexis.

"Jeez. What's up with people wanting to take over the world?" asked Alexis.

"No idea. But they won't be able to take over the world with me and Yusei here." said Jaden.

Jaden and Alexis both smiled in content as they went to watch the sunset.

(in New Domino City)

Meanwhile at the exact same time Yusei and Aki were having a similar conversation out by a beach.

A couple of things were happening as well. Jack was at a café with Carly that wasn't a date (according to Jack). Leo was trying to convince Luna to duel him and Luna was trying everything within her power not to yell at him or hurt him. Crow, as usual, was delivering a package to someone in the Satellite. Yusei and Aki were talking.

"I can't believe so much has happened over the past few months." said Aki.

"Yeah, it just seems yesterday that I was being threatened to duel at the Fortune Cup." said Yusei.

"Hey Yusei, do you think we'll ever see Jaden again?" asked Aki.

"Hm. Good question. I'm not too sure myself. Maybe I'll call him to see how he's doing. I remember he told me about a couple of his friends." said Yusei.

"Really? He never mentioned anyone when he was here."

"Yes. He mentioned he was friends with a shy, but bright boy named Syrus and his older brother named Zane. He's stoic and very good at dueling. Then there was a Texan guy named Hasselberry who works out a lot. He also mentioned an arrogant guy named Chazz, a girl about the twin's age named Blair, and a guy who could be Jaden's twin named Jesse. There were also two girls named Mindy and Jasmine. And a guy named Atticus who apparently has a dream to be a pop star and his younger sister named Alexis. By the way Jay describes her, I think he has a crush on her."

"I wonder if Jaden had to worry about any more bad guys."

"Hopefully not."

They both shared a knowing smile and looked out to the sea.

Little did they know, both Jaden and Yusei were being watched by two beings wanting revenge.

**Hey reviewers! I know that was short, but I'm giving you a taste on what's going to happen. You know I have a feeling this was kind of bad or a lot. I don't know. If you want another chapter I need at least five reviews. I'm sorry if they're OOC, but I like Yusei actually talking about stuff that's not inspirational (almost every time I see him on screen, he says something inspirational. Maybe it's me).**

**Me: *depressed* Hi people. *sigh***

**Jaden: TJ, why are you depressed?**

**Me: 'Cause this story probably sucks.**

**Yusei: Don't say that. It's not bad.**

**Me: You're just saying that.**

**Alexis: Hey I know something that will make her feel better. *Calls Chazz***

**Me & Jaden: WHY IS HE HERE?!**

**Me: *I look at Jaden* You so like her.**

**Jaden: *blush* I do not. She's a really good friend.**

**Chazz: Have no fear the Chazz is here.**

**Alexis: Oh, Chazz.**

**Chazz: Yes my princess. *gets smacked in the head with a frying pan and keeps getting hurt by Alexis***

**Me: YAY! Thanks Alexis.**

**Alexis: No problem. This is fun.**

**Aki: Actually that does look fun. *grabs a baseball bat***

**Me: YAY! People are being OOC.**

**Alex: Can I join in?**

**Me: Finally. I thought you disappeared for good.**

**Alex: I fell asleep okay.**

**Me: Well let's wrap up this up. What do you say?**

**Jaden, Alexis, Yusei, & Aki: Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey reviewers! I got 5 reviews. All though they came kind of slow, I still got reviews! Anyways I'm adding something in there that's unexpected because a) my original idea doesn't have enough action and b) this might be more exciting. Sorry if the characters are OOC, but sometimes people have to be OOC. **

**Me: HI! I'm back!**

**Jaden: Yes I don't have to stop my adventures!**

**Alexis: I don't have to be away from Jaden!**

**Me: You guys are in love! It's meant to be!**

**Jaden & Alexis: *blushes* No way!**

**Alex: Guys you are in love. I can tell. **

**Jaden & Alexis: We give up! Fine we're in love happy?**

**Me: Very. Also Yusei and Aki have some chemistry.**

**Yusei: What?**

**Aki: Did you eat chocolate again?**

**Me: Yes, but that's not the point. Anyways I have a method to show that people have chemistry. Aphrodite, get in here! **

**Jaden: Who's Aprhodite?**

**Me: In Greek mythology, she's the goddess of love and beauty.**

**Aphrodite: Hi TJ. Anyways, I see in the future Jaden and Alexis together. Along with Yusei and Aki.**

**Chazz: NOOOOOO! Not my Lexi-rama!**

**Alex: *takes out a mallet and beats Chazz* WHOO HOO! I love doing this.**

**Alexis: Awww, thanks! He was getting annoying.**

**Aki: Let's start the story and please R&R.**

(in New Domino City)

Back in New Domino City, Aki had just received a letter and screamed. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna ran to Aki who was in the twin's living room. When they got there, Aki was jumping up and down.

"Aki, why'd you scream?" asked Yusei.

"I got a letter saying I get to go to Jaden's academy and I can bring 3 friends." Said Aki.

"WHAT?" yelled everyone.

Now you see everyone had grown fond of Jaden and wanted to go and see him again. Everyone started fighting, well except for Luna who was quietly sitting on the sidelines and watching Jack, Crow, and Leo try to kill each other.

"Enough! I'll choose who will go. Well, I know that Yusei and Luna are going because they are acting civil." said Aki.

After that Jack and Crow started fighting each other again.

In Aki's mind, Jack was too snotty and Crow would probably try to steal some cards or get the professors mad so Leo seemed like a good third choice.

"Leo you're going. Jack, Crow you two are acting like 5 year olds so you can't go." said Aki.

Jack and Crow groaned and left.

"Yusei, Luna, Leo go pack. We leave tomorrow." said Aki.

"Alright. I can't wait to beat Jaden at a duel." said Leo.

"Leo, didn't Jaden beat you last time. You dueled him 5 times and lost remember." Said Luna.

"Well, I'll beat him this time. I've improved." Said Leo.

As the twins began to bicker, Yusei turned to Aki.

"Thanks for letting go." Said Yusei.

"You're welcome. You deserve to go, you've been working too hard lately." Said Aki.

"I am not."

"I had to drag you out of your garage yesterday just so you could eat lunch."

"Well maybe I wanted to be dragged by you."

"Well then I-"

"Yusei, Aki stop flirting and start packing." yelled Leo.

Yusei and Aki blushed and went their separate ways.

(at the exact same time at Duel Academy)

"YESSSS! WHOOO-HOOO!" yelled Jaden.

Everybody in Jaden's group ran over to him to see what the heck happened.**(By the way he's at his dorm.)** When they got their, all of their jaws dropped. Jaden had just done a back flip and a cartwheel.

"Jay, what happened?" asked Alexis.

"I just received information saying Aki and three of her friends are coming."

"Awesome!" yelled everyone.

Yesterday, after Jaden had his chat with Alexis, he told everyone about Yusei and the gang. Though a couple of people are missing. Zane is out in the world dueling. Mindy and Jasmine are chasing boys and have gone missing. Atticus is also being chased by rabid fangirls so he's on the other side of the island and will be missing for a couple of weeks. Jim and Axel are at home for business.

"Hey guys, I'll catch you later. I'm going to go call Yusei and see who's coming on the trip." said Jaden.

"I'll come with you. I want to meet Yusei or at least get an idea what his personality is." said Alexis.

"Okay. Anyone else want to meet Yusei?" asked Jaden.

"Sorry Jay, Hasselberry and I are going to duel." said Syrus.

"Yeah Slacker, Bastion and I are going to duel, but the Chazz is going to win anyways." said Chazz

"Chazz, don't get arrogant now." said Bastion.

"Jesse is going to help me study for a test." said Blair.

"Yeah, Blair asked me so I said I would help her." said Jesse.

"Now is this a study date or a study makeout." said Chazz.

"Chazz! Get back over here! I have to pulverize you!" yelled an angry Blair.

Blair ran over to Chazz and Chazz ran away screaming like a girl. **(As you can see I really dislike Chazz) **Jesse was left behind with a red face and ran after Blair.

Jaden brought out his red cell phone and dialed Yusei's number. It was ringing.

"Hey Jaden, can you put the phone on speaker?"

"Yep."

Jaden pushed a button and the speaker turned on.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the phone.

"Hey Yus, it's Jay."

"Oh hey, Jay."

"Hey Yusei, I have a friend on the other end, that I'd like you to meet. Um, well at least know the voice. Alexis meet Yusei. Yusei, Alexis."

"Hi Yusei." said Alexis

"Ah, you're Alexis. Jaden wouldn't shut up about you when he visited us. You know he has a huge cru-"

"OKAY YUSEI! No need to tell her that." said Jaden really quickly with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I heard that you're coming to our Duel Academy." said Jaden.

"Oh yeah. Well Aki got an invitation and she decided to bring me, Leo, and Luna." Said Yusei.

"Aw, sweet. I bet you that Leo is going to challenge me to another duel while he's here."

"Yeah I heard him talking about it. Hey Jay, I got to go pack. We'll be at your D.A tomorrow. Bye Jay, bye Alexis."

"Bye Yusei." Said Jay and Lex.

Jaden shut his phone.

"So yeah. That's Yusei for you." said Jaden.

"Well he seems like a cool guy." said Alexis.

"Yeah."

There was a silence. It was pretty comfortable. They both sat down and just enjoyed the rare silence.

**Hey all reviewers! So yeah that was basically the second chapter. Sorry if it's cruddy or short. I've been busy even though it's summer. Anyways I've got two ideas for this story but I can't decide. So I'm leaving the choice to you the readers. One is that Jaden and Yusei are both secret spies that have known each other for years before they met each other in New Domino city and that two enemies from their past have become evil spies. The two enemies will try everything to get what they want. If you want this story please tell me and put secret spies at the end of your review.**

**The other idea is that Jaden and Yusei are the chosen heroes of a prophecy of the Star Elemental people. They can control the elements, but two enemies will try to kill them. If you want this story then please tell me and put Star Elemental at the end of the review. Here's the prophecy:**

_Two heroes shall rise_

_But enemies from their pasts shall cause their demise_

_They can be saved_

_If they unite_

_Along the way they shall find true love_

_And see its might_

**If you want me to combine the ideas (which would be kind of fun to write), tell me and put down Secret Star Elemental Spies at the end of the review.**

**Me: Hey all reviewers! So what do you guys think of my ideas? Do they seem kind of "out there"?**

**Jaden: They seem pretty cool to me. I want to be a spy. I get to use really cool gadgets.**

**Yusei: They seem like pretty good ideas to me.**

**Me: Aw thanks guys. I like making you guys OOC. It's fun.**

**Chazz: How come they're the stars of the story?**

**Me: 1) Who the heck let this emo dude in? and 2) Because they're awesome and have saved the world.**

**Alexis: Sorry Chazz, but she's right.**

**Chazz: It's alright. I could never get mad at my Lexi-rama.**

**In the background, Jaden is giving Chazz a death glare.**

**Alexis: Leave me alone emo-crazy.**

**Me: Hey Jaden do you want this tazer?**

**Jaden: HECK YEAH!**

**Me: Here you go.**

**Jaden: Awesome. (he pushes a button and it zaps Chazz) Oops. Oh wait, I did that on purpose.**

**Alexis: Aw thanks Jay. (hugs Jaden who's now blushing)**

**Chazz: (gets back up) Fine I'll go to the other hot chick in this story. (starts stalking Aki)**

**Aki: Leave me alone you weird emo hobo guy.**

**In the background, now Yusei is giving Chazz a death glare.**

**Me: Hey Yusei, want a dart gun?**

**Yusei: Oh yeah! **

**Me: Alright, here ya go.**

**Yusei: Cool. (pulls the trigger which shoots out darts at Chazz) Yes I hit him.**

**Chazz: (suddenly becomes unconscious)**

**Aki: Thanks Yus. (gives Yusei a peck on the cheek and Yusei turns red)**

**Me: *snickers* Just too easy. Well at least we got rid of the emo stalker.**

**Divine: Not for long.**

**Me: Darn. Wait didn't you die in that episode where Aki was dueling Misty?**

**Divine: Yeah well I survived. Though I had to wait many weeks before I could escape.**

**Me: Dude, that's gross. And you're hair reminds me of one of my teacher's hair. She uses a lot of moose to get it to look all poofy like yours.**

**Divine: My hair is not like a girls' hairstyle.**

**Me: Whatever. Why are you here anyways?**

**Divine: To win back Aki.**

**Yusei: Oh no you don't.**

**Both then start arguing. After awhile I just hit Divine in the head with a full moon frying pan.**

**Aki: Thanks TJ.**

**Me: Well what do you guys say? Also, the people who stared in this A/N is a hint in the story. **

**Jaden,Alexis,Yusei,&Aki: Please R&R. Also write down which idea you like better or if you want the ideas combined.**

**Me: See ya guys later.**


End file.
